


Сброс напряжения

by Chmonder, fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: BDSM, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Handcuffs, M/M, Mirror Universe, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chmonder/pseuds/Chmonder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020
Summary: После тяжелой смены в лаборатории Пол Стамец приходит в их общую с Хью каюту в надежде побыстрее лечь спать и забыть кошмарный день, но его партнер раздражен и зол не меньше.
Relationships: Mirror Hugh Culber/Mirror Paul Stamets
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Сброс напряжения

— Хью, черт бы тебя побрал, ты можешь не разбрасывать свое кровавое барахло прямо у порога?

Пол Стамец правда любит своего доктора, крепко и безнадежно, и твердо знает, что это чувство взаимно. Но стадия притирки двух взрослых независимых людей, которые много лет жили в одиночку, а теперь делят общую каюту, неизбежна.

В ответ из спальни раздается недовольный стон.

— Просто переступи, уберу завтра. День был отвратительный.

Пол отпихивает носком сапога кучу окровавленного тряпья, которое когда-то было рабочим халатом Хью.

— Вот неужели было так трудно хотя бы донести это до утилизатора. Ты там жив вообще?

Он заходит в спальню, Хью лежит поперек койки, все еще в штанах и сапогах, но с голым торсом. Пол облизывается: его особенно заводит вид уставшего после тяжелой смены Хью, такого беззащитного перед любым видом близости, который предложит Пол. 

Но сейчас глухое раздражение и собственная усталость заглушают голос любви и желания.

Пол плюхается рядом, койка пружинит, Хью прикрывает глаза и втягивает носом воздух.

— Не тряси, голова раскалывается. Мог бы и в душ сходить, от тебя несет как от дохлого клингона.

Это абсолютная правда, Пол весь день провел по локоть в отвратительно пахнущих грибах, но комментарий Хью задевает.

— Раньше тебе это не особо мешало. Я тоже устал.

Некоторое время они лежат поперек койки, не касаясь друг друга, в воздухе висит напряжение.

— Пойдем мыться? — Хью пытается идти курсом на примирение, но самолюбие Пола, и так весьма объемное, уже подняло голову.

— Я же сказал, что устал! Может, чуть позже. Иди сам, я пока полежу.

Хью поджимает губы и еле удерживается от язвительного ответа. Пошло оно все.

Они оба знают, что на утро все будут как минимум сытыми и выспавшимися и сделают вид, что вечерней перепалки не было. Но сейчас раздражение и досада щекочут жевалки: как может единственный близкий человек на этом проклятом корыте быть таким надоедливо занудным?

Хью рывком поднимается, игнорируя головную боль, и идет в душевую. 

Пол замечает на обнаженной поникшей спине три ровных параллельных отметины, словно его партнера кто-то ощутимо приложил какой-то увесистой решеткой.

Он хочет спросить, в чем дело, но обида сводит горло, и он решает промолчать.

Хью не закрывает дверь, наверное, на что-то надеется. Самовлюбленный эгоист, вот он кто.

Мышцы противно гудят, ноют, плечи ломит, и один только этот факт заставляет Пола буквально кипеть от раздражения. В другое время он бы попросил Хью размять ему спину и плечи, но сейчас он точно не будет просить этого придурка ни о чем.

Хью как ни в чем ни бывало раздевается при открытой двери, и во рту Пола становится еще суше. Он хочет подняться, снять с себя все и встать вместе с Хью под непозволительно роскошный горячий душ, отмыться после тяжелой смены, притереться сзади и собственнически втолкнуть пальцы в расслабленное тело.

Желание накрывает острой волной, но обида и раздражение никуда не делись. Пол откровенно разглядывает Хью, темную кожу в буграх мышц, покрытую пеной. Скользить по каждому сантиметру кожи сейчас особенно приятно.

Пол облизывает пересохшие губы и прерывисто вздыхает. Живот тянет, возбуждение трудно игнорировать, он кладет пальцы на пах, чувствуя как похоть растекается по каждому нерву. Стояк больно упирается в ткань брюк, перед глазами уже все плывет.

Он долго не размышляет. Хью не так давно хотел поиграть в игры несколько жестче тех, которые они практиковали обычно.

И он бы закрыл дверь, если бы и правда хотел уединиться, и тогда Пол бы никогда не побеспокоил его.

Когда Хью поворачивается к нему, Пол видит его полувставший член и усмехается. Ну что же, сейчас он покажет ему, что такое уважительная манера обращения.

Пол выуживает из ящика тумбочки у кровати объемистый пакет и, скалясь в предвкушении, направляется в ванную.

— Пол Стамец, ты же понимаешь, что потом я сделаю с тобой все то, что ты сейчас сделаешь со мной?

Хью перекрывает воду и стоит в душевой кабине, так и не смыв с себя клочья пены.

— После того, что я сделаю с тобой, ты толком и стоять не сможешь. И сидеть, думаю, тоже.

Все еще полностью одетый Пол протягивает руку и касается губ Хью, проталкивает средний и указательный пальцы между ними, тот в ответ ощутимо прикусывает фаланги.

Пол видит дикий огонь в глазах Хью. Тому однозначно нравится эта игра по правилам Пола.

— Тебя стоит научить вести себя прилично и держать язык за зубами. — Пол запихивает пальцы как можно глубже в рот Хью, оглаживает язык, небо и щеки изнутри.

Слюна стекает по пальцам, Пол резко вынимает пальцы, отвешивает Хью не сильную, но довольно болезненную пощечину и хватает его за отросшие волосы на затылке.

— На колени, мой дорогой.

Хью вызывающе ухмыляется и делает шаг из кабины.

— Не заставляй меня повторять дважды. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я перешел сразу к игрушкам потяжелее?

Пол запускает руку в принесенный пакет и на ощупь вытаскивает тяжелую полосу черной кожи. 

— Знай свое место, — Пол застегивает ошейник на Хью, запихивает пальцы под него, проверяя, остается ли достаточно свободного места. Усталость после тяжелого дня отступает перед новой игрой.

Хью тоже смотрит на него мутными от желания глазами, его член уже стоит колом и блестит от смазки, но еще рано.

Пол прикрепляет к ошейнику поводок и тянет вниз. Хью покорно опускается на колени, горячий пар окутывает их тела, Пол понимает, что форменка прилипла к влажному телу. Тепло, хорошо, и все внутри сводит от страсти.

Хью трется лицом об его бедро, влажно дышит и уже протягивает руки, чтобы расстегнуть брюки, но Пол жестом останавливает его.

— Я не разрешал тебе ничего делать.

Контраст полностью голого, мокрого и скользкого Хью и собственного полного комплекта формы неимоверно заводит. 

— Закрой глаза.

Хью послушно опускает веки, Пол выуживает пару прочных стальных наручников, для безопасности обшитых изнутри кожей. Он знает, с какой силой вырывается Хью, и не хочет, чтобы тот поранил свои чудесные руки хирурга — и палача. 

Сталь касается запястий Хью, тот вздрагивает, когда Пол заводит ему руки за спину и защелкивает замок. Это бесконечное доверие трогает до слез, но и заводит тоже неимоверно. Пол утыкает Хью лицом себе между ног и запускает пальцы в волосы.

Спина Хью мелко подрагивает от напряжения и нервов, и Пол поглаживает его плечи, позволяя пару минут просто опираться на себя.

Возбуждение переполняет их обоих, Пол отстраняется. 

— Хочешь немного остроты?

Он собственнически гладит лицо Хью, снова оглаживает влажные губы, ощупывает шею под ошейником, натягивает поводок и впечатывает Хью в ткань штанов.

Из пакета вынимается очередное пыточное орудие, и Хью вздрагивает.

— Не прикидывайся, я знаю, ты хочешь этого.

Тот едва заметно кивает в ответ, показывая, что игра идет так, как надо.

Игнорировать собственное возбуждение все тяжелее, но Пол пока справляется.

Он намеренно грубо оттягивает сосок Хью и цепляет на него тяжелый металлический зажим, мелкие зубцы впиваются в нежную кожу. Хью охает и закусывает губу.

— Ты превосходно держишься.

Пол покровительственно гладит его по мокрым волосам и цепляет второй зажим, на этот раз Хью стонет, не сдерживаясь. Пол запускает пальцы под ошейник и слегка тянет на себя.

— Решил подать голос?

Хью смаргивает слезы, когда Пол цепляет на цепочку, соединяющую зажимы, дополнительный утяжелитель. К зажимам можно привыкнуть, но постоянная тяжесть и резкая точечная боль при каждом движении не дадут Хью расслабиться.

— А теперь приступай. — Пол наконец расстегивает брюки, перевозбужденный, налитый кровью член касается щеки Хью.

Тот осторожно, не имея возможности помогать себе руками, наклоняется и облизывает головку. 

Пол закатывает глаза от удовольствия. Хью, голый и беззащитный, со скованными руками и замученными сосками, на коленях с членом во рту — все это слишком горячо.

— Работай ртом, не отлынивай. — Пол притягивает голову Хью ближе, от резкого движения грузик на зажимах раскачивается.

Хью вздрагивает и стонет от смеси боли и удовольствия, от вибрации по спине Пола пробегают мурашки. Хью принимает его глубоко, расслабляя мышцы глотки и буквально насаживаясь на член. 

Пол чувствует, что ему нужна пауза, останавливает Хью, вынимает член из его рта и касается им щеки партнера. Тот смотрит на него снизу вверх, и эта покорность сносит крышу.

— Ты такой красивый. Стоишь на коленях и сосешь, как заправская орионская шлюха. 

Хью пытается возмутиться, но Пол снова глубоко трахает его в горло. Он знает все особенности организма Хью и чувствует, когда стоит остановиться, а когда можно продолжать. Сейчас его партнер максимально расслаблен и раскрепощен, и Пол с силой толкается в глотку, постепенно увеличивая темп.

Хью издает какой-то особенно жалостливый сдавленный стон, потому что оттянутые и грубо зажатые соски, должно быть, горят огнем. Пол чувствует, как от этого звука по позвоночнику проходит горячая волна, перед глазами все плывет, и он кончает, насаживая Хью на член до упора и заставляя проглотить все до последней капли. Ему хорошо, до безумия хорошо, тело словно плавится.

Наконец он отстраняется, по щекам Хью стекают слезы, из уголка рта капает сперма, смешанная со слюной. Выглядит он затраханным и довольным, тем более, если бы что-то пошло не так, у них есть отработанная система стоп-слов и жестов.

— Вылижи все дочиста.

Пол не дает Хью даже перевести дух, и тот покорно принимается вылизывать опадающий член Пола.

— Молодец, хорошо справляешься. Пожалуй, ты заслужил дополнительный груз на соски, к старому ты явно давно привык.

Хью мученически стонет, но Пол видит, что его возбуждение никуда не делось. Соски будут адски болеть, но регенератор всегда хорошо справляется, да и Хью нравится эта боль. 

Пол на пару минут снимает зажимы, разминает соски, восстанавливая кровообращение, Хью прерывисто дышит и едва слышно стонет. Затем он возвращает все на место, только на цепочке добавляется еще один грузик.

— Ну что, готов к следующему раунду?

Хью кивает, но меняет позу, усаживаясь на пол и вытягивая ноги, затекшие от долгого стояния на коленях. 

Пол, уже немного отдышавшись, отпускает поводок и снимает с себя верх униформы, затем снова натягивает поводок, вынуждая Хью подползти к его ногам и уткнуться лицом в колени. 

— Перейдем на кровать?

Пол забирает пакет, снимает наручники с партнера, и они покидают ванную, Хью ползет на четвереньках, на каждом движении шипит от болезненной тяжести на сосках. Пол несильно ударяет его поводком по спине, тугие мускулы перекатываются на спине и плечам, безупречное тело полностью покорно его воле. Он видит, как сильно оттянута кожа на сосках, зажимы бы уже давно соскользнули под таким весом, но зубцы прочно впиваются в плоть. Хью стонет и смаргивает слезы, но Пол не собирается отпускать его так просто. Возбуждение снова нарастает, Хью выглядит таким беззащитным и уязвимым, что сводит скулы и пересыхает во рту. И он будет мучить это прекрасное создание столько, сколько хватит сил.

Наконец они добираются до спальни, Хью утыкается лбом в край кровати, но вставать ему еще никто не разрешал. Он жалобно смотрит на Пола, умоляя позволить ему сделать хоть что-то, что приблизит его к разрядке, но еще рано. Стояк тяжело отвисает между раздвинутыми ногами, Хью дергает бедрами, Пол неумолим.

Решив, что колени Хью достаточно натерпелись от стояния на холодном и твердом, Пол покровительственно похлопывает по простыне, и Хью, как послушный пес, забирается на кровать.

— Ложись на спину и раздвигай ноги.

Хью с явным облегчением укладывается в ворох мягких простыней, уставшие от стояния в однообразной позе мышцы, должно быть, приятно ноют и гудят. Или неприятно — Пол знает правила игры, и Хью тоже, они оба много раз это обсуждали.

— Блядь, да трахни ты меня уже наконец. — Хью не выдерживает и поднимает глаза на Пола, призывно разводит ноги и ерзает на кровати. — Я уже не могу. 

Пол холодно смотрит на него.

— Что-то я не припомню, чтобы я разрешал тебе разговаривать. 

Хью вымученно стонет.

— Какой же ты больной садист, я думал, это моя прерогатива…

Пол ухмыляется. 

— Не говори мне, что я тебя не предупреждал. 

Он достает металлическую распорку-кляп и угрожающе машет ей перед носом Хью, тот замолкает, выжидающе глядя на него.

— Если не хочешь еще пару дней ходить с надорванными уголками рта, помолчи. И закрой глаза, иначе отхватишь еще.

Хью облизывается, все его тело уже дрожит в предвкушении новых пыток, он подчиняется Полу. Он знает, что может полностью доверять партнеру, что тот никогда не сделает ничего такого, что причинит действительно сильную боль, но мастерски мучить и доставлять удовольствие Пол умеет.

Наверное, они оба больные ублюдки, но им нравится.

Он покорно опускает веки, темнота полна звуков: скрип кровати, шорох простыней, звяканье металла, учащенное дыхание Пола и собственные стоны. Неизвестность пугает и заводит еще больше, пот выступает на висках, тело сводят судороги предвкушения. В паху уже все болит, но Пол явно не собирается в ближайшее время позволить ему кончить. Тотальное подчинение доводит до безумия, Хью скулит и подается бедрами вверх, каждый миллиметр кожи зудит от тактильного голода. Он хочет быть зацелованным, вылизанным, покусанным, обожженным и беспощадно выпоротым — и это все одновременно.

— Пожалуйста, Пол. Любимый мой, пожалуйста, — голос отчего-то срывается, Хью всхлипывает.

Черт, с чем там возится Пол?..

Дыхание согревает кожу лица, Пол мягко прижимается губами к щеке Хью, покрытой подсохшей слюной и спермой. 

— Сейчас все будет, мой хороший, — Голос звучит так мягко и успокаивающе, рядом с ним Пол, родной и заботливый, Хью дрожит и из последних сил держит глаза закрытыми.

— Но я все еще не разрешал тебе говорить. – Холодный и властный тон Пола раздается над самым ухом, и Хью подавляет желание сжаться в комочек.

Контраст поразительный, сердце трепыхается где-то в горле, он покорно замирает.

Что-то тонкое и гибкое бьет прямо по измученным соскам, Хью не выдерживает и надрывно кричит, последним усилием воли не открывая глаз. Он чувствует, как Пол раскрытой ладонью ведет по груди, едва касаясь кожи, голова кружится от слишком острых ощущений и эмоций, из крепко зажмуренных глаз текут слезы, Хью стонет, когда на соски с глухим шлепком ложится… что-то. Стек, возможно, или до чего там Пол домучил репликатор.

Боль оглушает, и когда Пол наконец снимает зажимы, лучше не становится. Кровь приливает к истерзанной плоти, Хью облегченно стонет, когда давление исчезает, но хрипло вскрикивает, когда стек снова и снова впечатывается в тело. Он почти не контролирует себя, корчится на постели, инстинктивно прижимая ладони к груди.

— Что-то ты слишком много двигаешься. Давай-ка свои руки сюда. – Пол нависает над ним, задирая вверх запястья и приковывая его к изголовью кровати. Ноги постигает та же участь, Хью лежит распятый на постели, полностью обездвиженный и беззащитный, и от этого ему хочется еще сильнее. Он ерзает, толкается бедрами наверх и скулит, забывая о горящей боли в сосках, но Пол неумолим.

— Ты кончишь исключительно по моему приказу. Попробуешь сделать это раньше – будешь жалеть мучительно долго.

Горячие пальцы скользят по подбородку, губам, толкаются внутрь и Хью с готовностью посасывает их, вылизывает языком и берет глубже. Из глаз без остановки текут слезы, одной рукой Пол трахает его рот, второй не прекращает гладить, разминать и выкручивать соски. Хью мелко трясет, в голове не остается ни одной связной мысли, он чувствует только мучительно медленно скользящие пальцы и еще более болезненное касание к груди.

Затем кровать скрипит, Пол оставляет его в покое на секунду, мгновение спустя на глаза Хью ложится что-то плотное и мягкое, похожее на кусок ткани. Он благодарен Полу за этот жест, держать глаза закрытыми требует усилий воли, а Хью с трудом удерживается в сознании.

Пол бережно приподнимает ему голову и завязывает концы повязки в плоский узел. Хью на пробу открывает глаза, но ресницы только касаются ткани, его окружает полная темнота. Он судорожно выдыхает.

Кровать снова скрипит, и Хью озадаченно хмурится, не понимая, что происходит – до тех пор, пока мягкое, любимое, тысячи раз обласканное тело не укладывается на него сверху. Пол буквально распластывается, прижимается как можно сильнее, Хью дергается, когда ощутимая тяжесть ложится на горящие от боли соски и перевозбужденный член.

— Ты такой красивый, - Пол шепчет в самое ухо, вылизывая шею и ключицы.

У Хью перехватывает дыхание, Пол садистски трется об него, но явно тщательно следит за тем, чтобы Хью не кончил раньше времени.

Ему ничего не остается делать, как подставляться каждым сантиметром тела, удовольствие острое и всепоглощающее, одновременные боль и похоть всегда нравились Хью, но Пол просто вывел это на новый качественный уровень. Пол целует его, и Хью покорно приоткрывает губы, позволяя ему буквально трахать языком рот. Он стонет от адского контраста боли и нежности, трется бедрами о бедра Пола, задыхается под ним. Возбуждение нарастает, еще немного – и он кончит, но Пол через мгновение скатывается с него и Хью разочарованно стонет.

— Не сейчас, мой дорогой.

Хью кажется, что из тела вынули все кости. Он уже физически не может двигаться, он устал и вымотался, но Пол неумолим, и ему остается только лежать и впитывать удовольствие каждой клеточкой тела.

Пол покрывает поцелуями все его тело, скользит руками по бедрам. Хью с умиротворением понимает, что Пол видит, как он устал. Садизм сменяет нежность и внимательность.

— У меня в запасе еще пара сюрпризов, но думаю, ты уже в таком состоянии, что не оценишь их по достоинству.

Пол ласково гладит его по бокам и животу, целует виски, и Хью плавится, благодарно подставляется, насколько позволяют наручники.

Прикосновения к внутренней части бедер становятся чаще и настойчивее, Пол, судя по всему, укладывается между его раздвинутыми ногами и планомерно вылизывает и зацеловывает нежную кожу. Хью высоко стонет, запрокидывает голову и шипит, когда Пол осторожно прихватывает зубами бедро. Свободной рукой Пол тянется вверх и сдергивает повязку с лица Хью, тот зажмуривается от яркого света, и Пол заботливо накрывает ладонью глаза, давая возможность привыкнуть, и Хью чуть не всхлипывает от этого жеста.

Пол, полностью голый и восхитительно растрепанный, лежит совсем рядом, на простыне валяются зажимы, устрашающего вида тонкий гибкий прут и стек. Хью облизывается.

— Садист.

Пол улыбается и гладит его по животу.

— Кто бы говорил, мой дорогой.

Хью хочет сказать еще что-то, но Пол совершенно неожиданно касается языком его члена. Хью вскрикивает, но конечности по-прежнему зафиксированы, и никакого шанса вырваться нет.

Пол почти полностью берет в рот член и вылизывает, Хью трясет, он шепчет что-то бессвязное. Долгожданный оргазм никак не приходит, перевозбуждение дает о себе знать, Хью зажмуривается и толкается в рот Пола, тело прошивают судороги удовольствия.

— Ч-черт, я…

Хью проваливается в оглушающее удовольствие, оргазм накрывает уставшее, истерзанное тело, каждая мышца напрягается, его корчит в оковах, Пол не прекращает мучить его. Слезы текут из глаз, Хью кричит и плачет, все слишком чувствительное и болезненно напряженное. По движению глотки Пола он понимает, что тот сглатывает сперму.

В голове пусто и тихо, каждое прикосновение к телу становится похожим на удар током.

— Наверное… хватит.

Пол прекращает, Хью не замечает, как с его запястий и лодыжек исчезают наручники. Он почти отключается, уставший мозг фиксирует, как Пол намазывает соски регенерирующим гелем.

— Из тебя плохой садист… потому что ты слишком заботливый, — Хью уже почти не отдает себе отчета в том, что несет.

Ему хорошо, очень хорошо, раздражение и ненависть ко всему живому после тяжелого дня загадочным образом исчезают.

Пол заканчивает убирать влажными салфетками остатки спермы и прочего с тела Хью и мягко улыбается.

— Хороший садист потому и хороший, что заботится о своем любимом мазохисте. – Он целует полураскрытые губы Хью, и в груди растекается что-то теплое и приятное.

У него нет сил ответить, и он просто принимает заботу.

— В душ мы уже не пойдем, я так понимаю. Или тебя все еще смущает запах дохлого клингона?

Единственное, чего хочет Хью – чтобы Пол сейчас лег рядом с ним и хорошо отдохнул, да и поход в душ после всего этого кажется непосильной задачей.

— Когда ты стащил с себя эти вещи, вроде нормально. Иди сюда и не задавай глупых вопросов, — язык еле шевелится.

— Ты говорил, что у тебя голова болит. Дать что-то из аптечки? И мы даже не поужинали.

Хью лениво приоткрывает один глаз и видит, как Пол улыбается уголками губ.

— Пошло оно все к черту. Если сам не сильно голоден, то потерпим до утра. У тебя тоже был день не очень.

Пол вздыхает и укладывается рядом, спихивая на пол стек и прочие предметы для любви и ласки.

— Руки-ноги не натер? – Пол осматривает красные полосы от наручников на запястьях и целует их.

Хью сглатывает.

— Не заставляй меня снова плакать. Со мной все в порядке, дорогой.

Они лениво, долго целуются, смакуя удовольствие. Хью крепко прижимает к себе Пола и набрасывает одеяло на них обоих.

— Это было так восхитительно. И мне до сих пор стыдно, что я набросился на тебя с порога с этими глупыми придирками.

— Я тоже хорош. Но если ты еще раз бросишь свое шмотье кучей в прихожей, то я буду страшно мстить, — Пол выразительно смотрит на него и звонко шлепает по заднице.

Хью хохочет, отпуская последние крохи напряжения.

Сон смаривает, они плотнее переплетаются руками и ногами, Хью укладывает голову Полу на грудь.

— Что ты там говорил про какие-то еще сюрпризы, дорогой?

Пол коварно улыбается.

— Узнаешь завтра или в любое подходящее время. Я только начинаю входить во вкус.

Хью улыбается в предвкушении и ерошит шевелюру партнера.

— Ты точно в порядке, ничего не болит, я не перестарался?

— Все в порядке, ты сделал все как надо. Мне очень понравилось.

Пол вздыхает и жмурится, как сытый кот.

— Давай спать, мой прекрасный. 

— Давай. Хорошо хоть на смену не с самого утра. 

Хью прикрывает глаза, места особенно болезненных ударов ноют, но эта боль приятная, словно усталость после продуктивного рабочего дня или крепатура после тренировки.

— Я люблю тебя, Пол, — Хью утыкается лицом в плечо Пола и едва удерживается от слез.

Трогательная забота Пола и контраст с тщательно продуманным садизмом заставляют его сердце колотиться пойманной птицей.

— И я тебя люблю, мой дорогой. А теперь спать, иначе снова буду мучить.

Хью фыркает ему в плечо.

Он даже не надеялся хоть когда-то засыпать в безопасности, в кольце любимых рук, окруженный теплом и заботой. Измученный и основательно потрепанный жизнью Пол тоже не имел особых видов на долгую счастливую жизнь, и только случайность столкнула двух ожесточившихся людей вместе.

Хью гладит любимые черты и засыпает с улыбкой. Черт с ним, может, не сегодня, не завтра и не через год, но у них все будет хорошо, и когда-нибудь им уже не нужно будет бороться за каждый новый рассвет.


End file.
